The Savior
by Banana Lizard
Summary: It’s been six years since Kat had been a Ranger. Living in London, she thought she had nothing to worry about, but when she starts having nightmares, she knows they are telling her to go back to Angel Grove. When she gets there ..... ::Chapter 6 is up!::
1. Going Down in Flames

**AN**: Okay, so here's another story by yours truly. This time, this story revolves around my favorite pink ranger, Kat, and the major pairing is Jason/Kat. There are also minor pairings, which are Tommy/Kim, Adam/Tanya, Rocky/OC, and others that will be posted on later in the story. I hope you all like this story!

**Disclaimer**: Do I have to say this? I think you should know by now that I don't own the rangers, how ever, the plot is mine, as is the original characters that you haven't seen on the television shows, unless stated otherwise.

**Summary**: It's been six years since Kat had been a Ranger. Living in London, she thought she had nothing to worry about, but when she starts having nightmares, she knows they are telling her to go back to Angel Grove. When she does, she finds that some one has been waiting all this time to tell her something that he should've said years ago.

**

* * *

The Savior  
****Chapter 1; ****Going Down in Flames**

_Where am I?  
I feel strange…  
What's happening to me?_

Kat slowly opened her eyes, to find that she was no longer in her soft bed in her cozy London apartment, but instead, she was at the edge of a forest. There was nothing but more trees to the left of her, and nothing but more trees to the right of her. She knew what she had to do. Taking a few steps into the forest, Kat looked behind her. For a brief second, she felt like she was home, but knowing what lay ahead, she quickly turned back and started walking. Deeper and deeper into the forest she went. All of a sudden, something lunged at her, grabbing her neck. She was frightened, an immediately started to kick and punch. The person was behind her, so she couldn't see anything. But she knew who it was. She struggled to break free, but nothing was working. "Go back to the beginning" an eerie voice said. Just as quick as the person had come, the person left, leaving Kat to her thoughts, but not for long. A shot was heard.

Kat quickly opened her eyes and sat up. She was breathing heavily, and beads of sweat were falling down her face. She couldn't take it anymore. She knew where she had to go. She sat up in bed, and felt a slight breeze against her cheek. She turned her head, and saw that her window was opened. _How odd_, she thought, _I thought I had closed the window._

Kat shrugged, and got out of bed. She went over to the window, and closed it, now ready to make up her mind. She had been having nightmares for the past three months, and now. She knew where the person in her dream wanted her to go, and she was going to leave as soon as possible to find the answers.

* * *

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Kat sighed. She was getting ready for her trip, and the last thing she wanted to do was talk to anyone. Seeing as she wasn't going to tell any of her friends that she was going, she didn't expect any one to come and say good-bye.

"It's opened." She said as she stuffed as much clothing as she could into her suitcase.

"Hey Kat," a familiar voice said, "It's me."

Kat frowned. If there was one person that Kat didn't want to see right now, it was Chris. Christopher Hilbritch. Kat had met him when she had first come to London to work on her ballet, and the two instantly hit it off. After four years of being just friends, they finally started a relationship, and now, two years latter, they were still going out.

"I'm in my room."

A young man with dark brown hair came walking into the bedroom.

"Going somewhere?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"Actually, yes. Yes I am." Kat replied, trying not to look into his deep brown eyes.

"WHAT? Where are you going?"

"I'm going back to the states."

"Where?"

"Angel Grove, California."

"Kat how long do you think you're going to be gone?"

"I don't know," she replied, "maybe days, maybe weeks. Just until I find some answers."

"Answers to what?"

Kat stopped with what she was doing. Telling Chris would be too hard. He wouldn't understand the things that were happening to her. "It's complicated. But I promise I'll be back." She turned and put her lips on his, giving him a light kiss, then she went on packing.

"Alright, but don't meet some hot American guy, and ditch me for him, got it?"

Kat smiled and nodded. "Alright, well, I'll make some breakfast for you. What do you want?"

"Bacon!"

Chris smiled. "Bacon it is, my lady."

Kat smiled as Chris left, but deep, deep, deep down inside, she knew that something was going to happen to her on this trip that would make her never come back.


	2. My Wish

**AN**: Okay, so today I didn't have to go to school, so I had nothing better to do then work on this story, so I finished up chapter two, and started to work on chapter 3, which will be up shortly. Anyway, hope you guys like Chapter one! It wasn't my best work, but the idea popped into my head. I love Jason/Kat, and I wrote the summary at two in the morning, and then I wrote the chapter right after, so here it is. Anyway, on to the disclaimer and summary! Enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer**: Like I said in Chapter 1, I don't own power rangers, except for the plot and any original characters, like Chris for example. So if there is another story with a Christopher Hilbritch, and he has dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, and has lived in London his whole life, and he is Kat's boy-friend, please don't get mad at me, I made him up (Well, actually my friend and I made the name up, but…), so I did not steal that name.

**Summary**: It's been six years since Kat had been a Ranger. Living in London, she thought she had nothing to worry about, but when she starts having nightmares, she knows they are telling her to go back to Angel Grove. When she does, she finds that some one has been waiting all this time to tell her something that he should've said years ago.

* * *

**The Savior  
Chapter 2; My Wish **

Kat sighed. Sitting still was not one of her strong points, and waiting for her plane to leave was taking such a long time. It didn't help that it was delayed twice. Kat just wanted to leave, because the sooner she got there, the sooner she could get some answers, and the sooner she could come back. Going to Angel Grove was going to bring back painful memories that she didn't want to remember. She quickly stood up, stretching her legs. She walked around a bit, looking at all the people. So many people were going to San Diego, like her. Since their wasn't a plane that left from London to Angel Grove, she had to fly to San Diego, then take a two hour drive to Angel Grove, but that didn't really bother her.

"Now boarding first class passengers and people with infants." Kat quickly grabbed her bags, and headed for the line. Chris had managed to get her a fist class seat for the first plane that left to Angel Grove, though Kat was against it, but now she was glad that Chris hadn't taken her offer. The line went quite quickly, and soon she was on the plane, looking for her seat.

"Oh, uh, I think that's my seat." She said to a young girl when she reached, pointing to the seat next to her.

"Okay, here, let me get up." The woman got up, and Kat quickly sat down.

"I'm Nelly, by the way. Nelly Simpson."

"I'm Kat. Kat Hillard."

The two women shook hands.

"So, you visiting San Diego, or do you live there, or what?" Nelly asked.

"Oh, no, I'm traveling to Angel Grove. To, um, visit my friends."

"ME TOO! Well, I live there; I was just in London to go to my great-aunt's niece's boyfriend's sister's dad's funeral." Nelly laughed as she looked at Kat's confused face. "My whole family is really close."

"Oh…" Kat smiled.

"So, how are you getting to Angel Grove?"

"Oh, I'm going to rent a car, then drive up there."

"Well, I'm sure my boy-friend wouldn't mind taking you to Angel Grove with us. He's the one who's picking me up today. That way, you don't have to spend all that money on a rental car. I'm sure he'll take you."

_That would be nice._ Kat thought. Nelly was a nice enough girl, and her boyfriend, who ever that was, had to be nice. _What the heck._ "Okay. Thanks."

The two new friends talked and talked, and soon they became the best of friends, as if they had known each other their whole lives.

"Welcome to San Diego, California. To those who are visiting, hope your stay is pleasant. To those who live here, welcome back."

"Oh, looks like it's time to get off."

The two girls got their bags, and then got off the plane. Once they were off, Nelly started immediately looking for her boyfriend.

"Oh there he is," Nelly said, pointing to a man in a red shirt. Kat eyes widened as the man turned his head towards them, and waved to Nelly. He headed towards them, and all Kat could do was repeat "Oh my God" over and over again.

* * *

Jason sighed as he walked toward the terminal with his espresso in hand. Why did he have to get up so early? It was only a two hour drive from San Diego to Angel Grove, and he could've made it in plenty of time, but yet when he woke up at six in the morning, something in his gut told him that today was going to be… different. Taking a sip of his coffee he headed towards the gate. At least he would see his girlfriend again. His missed her so much, and to have her in his arms again was the only thought that kept him awake. Well that, and his coffee. 

"Flight 229, coming from London, now landing."

Jason smiled as he stood there, waiting for his girlfriend. Looking around a bit, he smiled when he heard that all too familiar voice. He turned to where he heard the voice, and smiled when he saw his girlfriend. He waved. There was another woman with her. Blond hair, seemed to be about his girlfriend's height. As he got closer, he could tell the girl had crystal blue eyes, but it wasn't till he got face to face with the girl that he realized who it was.

"Jason," his girlfriend said, "This is--"

"KAT!"

"JASON!"

He scooped the young blond up, and gave her a massive hug.

"You already know her?" Nelly asked with a bit of rudeness in her voice as he put the ex-pink ranger down.

"We went to high school together." He said. Then he turned to Kat. "How are you? None of us have heard from you in six years. We got worried."

"I'm fine," Kat tried to reassure him, though she didn't quite believe herself. Jason noticed the hint of disbelief, but didn't press the matter, knowing that Kat would tell him when she was ready.

"Oh, the guys are going to flip when they find out you're here. Where are you staying?"

"With the Jones's."

"How are you getting to Angel Grove?"

"You're taking her," Nelly interrupted their conversation, "I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not. Come on; let's go get your stuff."

* * *

Kat smiled. Seeing Jason again made her feel young again, and she couldn't wait to see the others. From what Jason had told her, the old youth center was remodeled, and now has everything you could ever want. Rocky, Adam, and Jason taught Martial Arts, while Kim and Jessica taught gymnastics. Trini was the yoga instructor, while Raven did guitar, piano, violin, and drum lessons, and Tanya taught singing, and Nelly taught Dance. Jason told her that Tommy had been living in Reefside, which is a forty-five minute drive from Angel Grove, so he visited as much as he could. He and Kim were also back together, which didn't bother Kat one bit. After Kat had given her powers back to Kim, Tommy had shortly returned. The two hadn't started another relationship right away, but one had started some where along the line. Then, Tommy got a new job, and had to move to Reefside. 

"Hey we are." Jason said as they stopped at a dark red CR-V. Kat smirked. "What, no gold?" she said, jokingly.

"They don't really sell gold cars."

"Let me guess, Adam's car is black, Rocky's is blue, Raven's is white, Tini's is Yellow, Jessica's is green, and Tanya's is yellow."

"Yup. Looks like you and Kim lucked out. You don't see that many pink cars around Angel Grove."

Kat laughed, and Jason smiled. "I don't get it." Nelly said. Jason just shook his head, still smiling. "It's a long story."

Nelly and Kat put their things in the trunk, and got in the car.

"Kat, do you want to sit shotgun?" Nelly asked.

"No, you can." Kat replied.

"No, you should. Obviously, you and Jason need to catch up, and I'm feeling a little sick, so I think I'm going to lie down."

"Okay." Jason and Kat got into the front seats, while Nelly slowly got into the back seat. She felt there was something that Jason wasn't telling her, and she was going to find out what.

* * *

Oh yeah, if you want to know what the characters look like, go to my profile. It will tell you all about Chris and Nelly, and Kat's cousin, Raven, and Jason's twin sister, Jessica. Those two will appear latter on in the story, as well as have their own story with them, but I'm just too lazy to write them right now. 


	3. So Simple

**AN**: Alright, since I haven't had to go to school on Monday Tuesday, & Wednesday, I am going to celebrate by adding at least two chapters to my story. I am in a happy mood, and I figure I should spread the joy!!!!!!!!!!!

**Disclaimer**: look back at chapter 1 or 2. I'm too lazy to write it out right now.

**Summary**: It's been six years since Kat had been a Ranger. Living in London, she thought she had nothing to worry about, but when she starts having nightmares, she knows they are telling her to go back to Angel Grove. When she does, she finds that some one has been waiting all this time to tell her something that he should've said years ago.

* * *

**The Savior  
****Chapter 3; So Simple **

It was an eventful ride for Kat as she sat in the car with Jason and his girlfriend. Nelly seemed to have fallen asleep shortly after they had left the airport, so they two old friends caught up with what had happened over the years. Kat told Jason all about her studies in London, while Jason told Kat all about what the old gang was up to. Soon enough, they were in Angel Grove.

"Bye Jason," she said as she got out of the car and headed for the Jones's house.

"Bye Kat."

Kat slowly walked up to the door, and took a deep breath. Knocking on the mahogany wood door, she prayed that the kind family would let her in.

"Kat!" she heard a familiar voice say as the door slowly opened. Out bounced a small boy. He had dirty blond hair and green eyes, and he stood at about Kat's hip.

"Ian?! Is that you?" The boy nodded. "Have grown since the last time I saw you?"

"Uh-huh. Kat, we've missed you so much. I was wondering when you were getting back. Mike and Lee-lee said you wouldn't be coming back, but I knew you would. I never gave up hope."

Kat smiled as the rambunctious young boy pulled her hand, pulling her inside the house. She set her bag down near the front door and smiled when she looked around the house. Not a thing had changed since the last time she had been there, and it was like she was stepping into the past.

"Mom. Dad. You'll never believe who's here."

Two adults came walking into the living room, where Ian and Kat were currently located.

"Katherine!" The man said, smiling when he saw the young girl. She smiled when the man walked over and gave her a hug. "It's good to see you Mr. Jones."

"Oh, Kat. You've grown into such a beautiful young woman! How are you?"

"I'm fine, Mrs. Jones. Just a bit tired, but fine."

Just then, a young girl walked into the room. She had long brown hair that came about three inches past her shoulder, and dark brown eyes. She was wearing a light green tank-top, and a pair of jeans.

"Kat?!"

"Kylie!"

The young girl rushed over to hug Kat, and smiled when she sat down next to her. "Oh Kat! When did you get in? Why didn't anyone tell me that you were coming? OH, Mike is going to freak out when he realizes you here."

"Who's here?" A young boy said tiredly. He looked a lot like Kylie, in where his hair was dark brown, as were his eyes, but his hair was cut short. His face looked exactly like his dad's, while Kylie had the soft face of their mother, and you could tell that they were twins. He was wearing red and white plaid boxer shorts, and a white t-shirt.

"Just look, dork."

The young boy opened his half opened eyes, and a huge smile crossed his face when he found out who it was.

"KAT!"

It felt so good to be around friends. She had missed them all so much, and though she had written letters, seeing them in person was so much better. "Hey Mike." Kat said as the young boy hugged her. Just then, a young girl walked into the room. She had long blond hair, and big blue eyes. "Mommy?" she said.

"Come here, darling. Amy, this is a family friend. Her name is Kat." Mrs. Jones said as the young girl sat in her lap. "Kitty!" the young girl said, and the others laughed.

"How long are you going to be here, Kat?" Mrs. Jones asked.

"I don't really know. Just long enough for me to straighten things out."

"With Jason?"

Kat blushed. Oh how Mrs. Jones knew the wrong words to say. True, Kat had had a small crush on Jason while they were in high school, but it wasn't anything big, and she had gotten over it quite quickly. After a wile of battling evil with him, Jason felt like a brother to her, and she was so sure that he had felt like Kat was a sister.

"Well, you're welcome to stay with us for as long as you'd like," Mrs. Jones said before Kat could say anything, "You can take your bag up to your room. It hasn't changed since you left. Dinner will be ready soon."

Kat grabbed her stuff, and headed for her old room. Sure enough, when she walked in, it was like she was still eighteen. The room was a light shade of pink, and pictures of her and her friends were all over the place. There, sitting on her beside table, was her old morpher. She sighed, letting it all soak in. Had it really be six years? Sure it had been much longer. It felt like that in London. Oh how she wished she had stayed. Not knowing about everyone, and where they are in life. Leaving for London was the worst mistake she had ever made in her life, and now she just wished she could go back in time to prevent her self from going.

"Kat. Kylie. Mike. Dinner!"

Kat sighed. This was going to take some thought, and Kat knew she would need time. She set her stuff down, and then went to the bath room to wash her face. She was soon ready, and went down stairs to have dinner with the Jones.

* * *

Kat slowly opened her eyes, letting her eyes get adjusted to the light. She looked around, and saw that she was in another forest, yet she could tell this one was different then the ones that she had normally been in. She could tell. Sitting up, she realized that there was a feeling in the air. She looked around, and saw nothing, so she stood up and started walking around, seeing if she could find anything. After searching for what seemed like hours, she came to a cliff. She could hear in the background the sound of rushing water, so she figured that there must be a river at the bottom. Staying a close distance away from the cliff, she tried to go back into the forest, but some one grabbed her arms, and pulled her towards the cliff. Kicking and punching, Kat tried to break free, but the grip that held her was tight and strong. It easily moved her, and dropped her off the cliff.

Kat started to fall, and before she could grab anything, she was heading straight for the rocky bottom of the river. Falling. Falling. Falling. Kat screamed in hopes that something would happen. That some one would save her. Knowing that all hope was lost, she just curled up into a little ball, hoping that the impact wouldn't crush her body. She closed her eyes ready for impact. Then, she felt the water hit her body as the sharp pain quickly went through her body.

Kat let out a small high pitched screech as she shot out of bed. Looking around, she saw Jason, looking worried and pale.

* * *

As Jason drove down the busy high way, he thought about the day before. Seeing Kat again gave him a sense of hope. He could tell her now what he had meant to tell her all those years ago. He let the road that he was suppose to go on come and go. He was going to see if Kat wanted to see the others. They all had the same shift, so they could all take off after work and hang out. 

He pulled up into the Jones's driveway. Not knowing weather Mr. and Mrs. Jones remembered who he was, he walked up to the door and softly knocked on it.

"Jason!" Mrs. Jones said as she opened the door. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see Kat. Is she around?"

"Yes, she still asleep in her old room. You can go up there if you want."

"Thank you Mrs. Jones."

He walked up the stairs and over to the door of Kat's room. He knocked. "Kat," he said in a loud whisper. Not getting a response, he slowly opened the door. Seeing Kat toss and turn in bed make Jason panic. He brushed a hand against Kat's arm. "Kat!"

The young blond's eyes snapped open, and she looked straight at Jason.

"Kat," he said kneeling down to her, "Are you alright."

Kat nodded. "Just another unpleasant nightmare."

"Another?!"

Kat explained to Jason about her nightmares, and what was going on with her.

"And that's why I cam to Angel Grove. But, I don't know what to do, or who to go to…" Kat sat in her bed, wondering about things. Then she realized that she hadn't known what Jason was doing in her room in the first place. "What are you doing here any way?"

"Well," Jason stated, "I was heading to work, and I thought you'd like to see the old gang again."

Kat grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it at him. "Get out so I can get dressed."

"Yes, your royal Highness." Jason managed to dodge two other pillows that were thrown at him, before he quickly got out of the room, and walked down to the kitchen. After a few minutes, Kat came down in a pink tank-top, and jeans.

"Alright, let's go," Kat said, grabbing a pop-tart out of the cupboard.

"Bye Mrs. Jones." Jason said as he got up and followed Kat out of the door, "It was nice to see you again."

"It was nice to see you too Jason. Come back any time."

"I'll try."

The two friends quickly got into the car, Kat munching on her pop-tart, and soon they were on their way.

"So," Kat said between bites of pop-tarts.

"So," Jason said. The two old friends sat in silence for a minutes, before Jason spoke up.

"What happened to you in London?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did you meet anyone? Do anything life changing? You know, Kat, you haven't talked to us in years. You've missed a lot of things going on in our lives. Did you know that Raven go married, and you missed her wedding? Your own cousin. Your best friend."

Kat chocked on her pop-tart, and coughed. That was something he hadn't told her yesterday."When did she get married?"

"She and Rocky got married about two years ago. Kat, why didn't you try to keep in touch?!"

Kat was shocked. She had never heard Jason snap like that before, and it kind of scared her.

"Because, things change," She said with a defiant tone, "When I left Angel Grove six years ago, I needed change."

"Then why did you come back?"

Kat closed her eyes, letting a tear fall down her cheek. "Because I'm scared."

Jason sat there for a moment, taking the words in. "Listen, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap like that."

"No, Jason, you're right! It was wrong of me to lose contact with you guys. Maybe if I had, things would be different. Maybe if I hadn't left in the first place, things would be different. I wish I had never gone to London. I realize now what a mistake that's been. I just hope the others can forgive me."

"I'm sure they'll understand."

The rest of the ride to the rec. center was silent, as Kat prepared her self to see her friends that she hadn't seen in six years.


	4. Ordinary People

**AN**: Here's the second chapter that I had promised you all. I hope you enjoy it. Also, I'm debating if some one should die in this story. Cause I want some one to die, but I love all the characters in my story, so if you have any ideas, please post them in the review section, or send me an e-mail. I look forward to hearing all the ideas you guys have.

Also, this chapter is going to start with Raven and her thinking, so you can get a feel of what her character is like.

And just to let you know, the Jones's were the people that Kat stayed with when she lived in Angel Grove, because of her family. I'll write a story about that latter.

**Disclaimer**: look back at chapter 3

**Summary**: It's been six years since Kat had been a Ranger. Living in London, she thought she had nothing to worry about, but when she starts having nightmares, she knows they are telling her to go back to Angel Grove. When she does, she finds that some one has been waiting all this time to tell her something that he should've said years ago.

* * *

**The Savior  
****Chapter 4; ****Ordinary People**

Raven sighed as she sipped her banana peach smoothie. She hadn't had a lesson yet, though she hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, so she was really tired. Have one ex yellow/purple ranger, add a monstrous battle with Lord Zedd and his putties, mix in the fact that she didn't have any powers, Lord Zedd seemed much stronger, and no one was around to help her. Blend it all together. To top it all off, put one ex pink ranger/cousin, stir well, and you have one pissed off Raven Hillard. Thinking of Kat made Raven realize how much she missed her cousin. Sure she was pissed off that Kat didn't go to her wedding, and was missing the most important day of her life, but she got over it quickly. The others seemed more upset then she did. She just wanted her cousin back. Looking around, Raven realized that Jason had just walked in with some blond girl. It wasn't Nelly, Raven could tell, but yet the girl seemed familiar to her. She could see Jason pointing things out, and the two laughed a time or two.

"Jason! Over here!" She yelled, waving to Jason. As Jason came over with the mystery girl, Raven couldn't believe her eyes.

"Kat?!"

Raven quickly got up and ran over to the young blond, causing her smoothie to get all over Jason.

"Ray!"

"OH, I'm so sorry Jase." Raven said, trying so hard not to laugh. She could tell too, that Kat was trying to muffle her laughed.

"Mark my word, Raven Sabrina Hillard-DeSantos," Jason said, "I will get you."

Raven frowned as Jason said her name, thinking back to her wedding day. Kat seemed to have notice the unpleasant vibe that Raven was giving off. "Listen, Ray. I'm sorry I haven't been staying in contact with you, or the others for that matter, and I hope you can forgive me?"

"Of course, Kat. You're family." Raven smiled. Raven looked down at her watch. "Oh, hey, I've got a lesson to teach in five minutes, but I promise, we'll talk when I get back."

"Yeah," Jason replied, "I got to go too. I'm sure the students won't be too happy when teacher doesn't show up."

"Alright, well, I'll be here."

Raven quickly got out of her seat, and walked towards the back of the rec. center. Grabbing her guitar from her office, she quickly went to a room and tuned it.

"Hey Miss Raven." Her student said as the young boy walked into the room with his guitar in hand. "Hello David. How are you today?"

"I'm good. How are you?"

Raven sat there for a moment. She didn't know how she was, or what was going to happened now that Kat was back, but she was happy that her cousin came back.

"I'm fine. Just fine."

* * *

"Alright class today we're going to--" Rocky started to say, but was interrupted by Jason walking up the stairs and the little kids tackling him. Glad that Jason was finally there, he walked over to him. 

"Hey man," Adam said once the little kids got off of him, "Why are you so late?"

"Yeah. Long night with Nelly?" Rocky joked.

"Kat's back."

"What?!"

Those words hit Rocky and Adam like cold ice.

"Dude, has Raven seen her?" Rocky asked.

"Yeah, the two just had a reunion downstairs at the juice bar."

"How'd she take it?"

"A lot better then expected, but you're forgetting that Raven was the only one who really forgave Kat for not making it."

Rocky and Adam nodded. Rocky loved Kat like a sister. He knew they all did, but when she didn't even call them to let them know that she couldn't make it to the most important day of one of her best friend's life, they all knew that she had probably just moved on with her life, and they had all expected that she wanted nothing to do with them, but now that she was back, things were going to be different.

"If you see her, just go easy on her. She's not in the state where she can take a bunch of shit from people right now."

Rocky nodded at Jason's words, then went back to his students, knowing that today would bring back memories for some of the gang.

* * *

Kat sat there for a few seconds, taking everything in. Her cousin wasn't as mad as Jason made it seem, but she knew the others wouldn't be as lenient as her cousin. Walking over to the counter, she smiled when she saw Ernie standing at the cash register. 

"Kat? Is that really you?" He said when he noticed that Kat was in line. She just nodded. "Wow. It's been way to long. What brings you back to Angel Grove? Last time I heard from Raven, you were on your way to become a dancing star." Kat wished people would stop asking that question. It was hard to face reality and the true reason she was here, and Kat just wanted to see her old friends.

"I'm just here to straighten things out, Ernie. That's it."

"Well, do you want your usual?"

"You still remember?"

"Ya know, not that many people order an apple-mango-banana smoothie."

Kat laughed. "Thanks Ernie."

She went back over to her seat, and soon, a waiter came by and gave Kat the smoothie. "Thanks" she said, giving him the money. She silently sat there, until a familiar voice was heard.

"Kat?"

The young blond turned her head, to see an all to familiar person. The young blond looked at the other woman, and smiled. "Oh, I knew it was you!" The other woman said as she hugged Kat. "It's good to see you too, Kim." Kat said.

"When did you get here?"

"Yesterday."

"How long are you staying."

"Not sure."

"Oh, well that doesn't matter. I'm so glad to see you!" Kim squealed with delight.

"Yeah, I'm glad to be back."

The two friends started to talk, not knowing that their whole conversation was being watched by an evil force in an outside world. **"I will get you, Little Kat. I will."**


	5. Back And Forth

**AN**: OMG, I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update this chapter, guys. I've been really busy with school work and every thing, so the chances of me updating this will be very small, though I will try to update at least one chapter every weekend. I promise!

**Disclaimer**: no…..

**Summary**: It's been six years since Kat had been a Ranger. Living in London, she thought she had nothing to worry about, but when she starts having nightmares, she knows they are telling her to go back to Angel Grove. When she does, she finds that some one has been waiting all this time to tell her something that he should've said years ago.

* * *

**The Savior  
Chapter 5; Back And Forth**

Kim stretched her arms as she walked out of the bathroom with her dark pink gymnastics leotard on. She walked over to the gymnastics area. Putting her dark brown hair up in a ponytail, she smiled as a young blond walked over to her.

"Hey Jess," Kim said to the pretty woman who was wearing a pale green leotard and forest green sweatpants. Her name was Jessica Scott, though most people just called her Jessie, or Jess. She was, none other than, Jason Scott twin sister. The two had been best friends since the third grade, and when Adam asked Jessica to take the Green Zeo Ranger Powers, Kim was ecstatic. She, Raven, and Jessica became the best of friends quite quickly.

"Kim, you okay?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah. I am fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. You look, I don't know, just kind of spacey."

"Well, I didn't get much sleep last night."

Jessica just smirked. Kim laughed. She knew what Jessica was thinking, but she didn't care to respond.

"Kim," their schedule coordinator said, "you have ten minutes to get ready for class."

Kim nodded. "Thanks Cathy."

She went over to the floor, and started to stretch her body. Sitting down on the ground, she did her startle and pikes. She did her splits, and also a few other stretches before getting up. For a split second, she thought she had seen Kat. It had been a good six years since anyone had seen that girl, and Kim had missed her old friend dearly. She walked over to where Jessica was, and started talking to her, but soon she thought she had heard Kat's voice. Turning towards the cash register, she saw a blond standing up, but all Kim could see was the young woman's back.

"Is that Kat?!" she asked Jessica, pointing the woman.

"Who?"

"KAT?!"

"Oh, I don't know. It kind of looks like her… I guess…"

"I'm going to go check it out." With that, Kim left the gymnasium part of the center, and walked closer to the juice bar.

"Kat?" Kim said, trying to get a good look at the woman. She turned her head, which made it much easier to see the woman

"Oh, I knew it was you!"

Kim walked over to Kat, and hugged her.

"It's good to see you too, Kim." Kat said.

Kim pulled up a seat, and sat at Kat's table. "When did you get here?"

"Yesterday."

"How long are you staying."

"Not sure."

"Oh, well that doesn't matter. I'm so glad to see you!" Kim squealed with delight.

"Yeah, I'm glad to be back."

"We should so go shopping! The mall has changed a whole lot since you've been here."

Kat laughed. "No doubt Raven will drag me down there, whether I want to go or not."

Kim laughed. "How about we make it a girls' day out? We can all go to the mall, then maybe catch a movie latter in the afternoon. Then we can all pile into my place, and have dinner?"

"That's sounds like a good idea, but do you think you could pick me up from the Jones's House? I don't have a rental car yet."

"Wait, then who brought you here?"

Before Kat could reply, Jason came over to the table and sat down.

"Kat, I see you got reacquainted with Kim." Kim just looked over at her 'brother.'

"Yes, Jason, and she and I and the others are going to have a girls day today, so bug off." She then looked down at his shirt, which had a redish-pink stain in it. "What happened to your shirt?"

"Raven was so excited to see Kat, she spilt her smoothie on me…." Kim laughed.

"Hey, it's not THAT funny. Kat, make her stop laughing at me!" Jason whined, looking at Kat and giving him puppy dog eyes. Kat laughed. "What? Is the 'laugh at Jason day' or something?" That just made the two girls laugh harder.

"You know what; I'm going back to class. I just come down to see how my two favorite pink rangers are doing, and this is what I get?"

"We're sorry Jason." Kim said

"Yeah," Kat replied. "You know, I haven't had a good laugh like that in ages. Thanks."

"Yeah, yeah. Your welcome, Kat." Jason said dryly, "I'm leaving now, so if you want to laugh at me any more, you'll have to continue after my class."

"Bye Jason," the two girls said in unison as Jason left the table.

"Hey Kim," Kat said when Jason had gone out of view.

"Yeah?"

"Is the Angel Grove Park still around?"

"Yeah it is. Why?"

"If you need me, I'll be there. I just want to go some where quiet." Kat said, getting up.

"Okay, well, my class ends in an hour. So don't be long, K?"

"Okay Kim. See ya latter." Kat quickly walked down out of the center, and headed for the park.

* * *

Kat sighed as she sat on the small swing, her legs dangling down. She was very, very tiered, and she still hadn't figured out what her dreams were about. She looked around, and saw a busy park. Families were hanging out and having fun. Little kids were running around and parents were busy watching their children. There were young couples walking around as well. Kat just smiled a bit. 

"Here you are."

Kat turned her head to see Jason coming closer to her. "Hey Jason."

"Hey"

"How'd you know I was here?"

"I'm psychic, remember?" Kat glared at Jason as he sat down on the swing next to her, and he laughed. "That, and Kim sent me to come get you. She done with her classes, and she and the others are ready to go shopping."

Kat smiled. She and Jason just sat there for a moment, with nothing to say.

"You okay?" Jason finally asked.

"Yeah, just thinking about those weird dreams I've been having. It's nothing big."

"If you need me, I'm here, okay?"

"Thanks Jason."

The two friends smiled at each other. Kat got this warm fuzzy feeling in her pit, but she just shook it off, thinking it was there, because she hadn't really eaten anything.

"Ready to go back?"

"Yeah…"

The two friends got off the swings, and headed for the youth center.


	6. Girls just want to have fun

**AN**: Okay, I worked on this chapter all day yesterday, writing and re-writing. Sorry it took me such a long time to update, but I've been really busy, and my muse had left me completely… until now… Anyway, chapter six is up and running!

* * *

**The Savior  
****Chapter 6; Girls just want to have Fun **

"They're you two are!" Kim said as two of her best friends walked into the Youth Center.

"Yes, Kim, here we are!"

Kim glared at Jason, and stuck out her tongue, and the others laughed. Kim smiled. That was what she loved about her life. She had great friends. And now, another old friend was finally coming back into their lives. Life just couldn't get any better.

"Come on, let's go." Jessica said, jumping up and down like a little girl who had just gotten a huge bag of candy.

"Yeah, yeah, we're coming." Kim said, heading out the door, the other five female rangers following right behind her. They all packed up into Jessica's green SUV, and then drove to the Angel Grove Mall. Kat just sat there in the front seat, staring out of the window, her thought drifting to something else. Even though things had felt a little weird, Kat missed her home in Angel Grove. She missed her friends, the Jones, everyone. She didn't realize how much she really needed to be home until she got there. Maybe she should move back, regain the roots of this old town…? _No_, she thought to herself, _I belong in London. No matter what._

Kat sighed and glared at Jessica when she felt the girl poke her in the stomach. "We're here, girly. Let's go." Kat smiled at her friend as she unbuckled her seatbelt. Getting out of the car, Kat turned at looked at the mall. The mall was another place that hadn't changed. It was strange, how so many things had changed, yet so many things had stayed the same as well. The six friends quickly made their way to the doors, and quickly went inside. It was crowed with people who were busily rushing around, some heading towards the movie theatre, while others were heading the opposite direction, towards the foot court. Kat smiled as she remembered her younger years of constantly shopping at the mall with her friends.

"Come on," Kim said, pulling Kat towards the food court, the others following in pursuit. Kat had no idea where Kim was taking her, but she wasn't going to worry about it now. She was here to have fun.

* * *

Kat laughed as she got out of Kim's car, her seven shopping bags all dangling from her arms. 

"Thanks Kim."

"No problem," the petite brunette said, also having her seven shopping bags all dangling from her arms. The other girls had gotten out of their cars, and the six friends walked up to the front door of Kim's house. Kim rummaged through her pure, and found the keys. Putting the keys in the key hole, she unlocked it, and slowly opened it, and two small children cam rushing out. "Mommy!" They screamed as they each grabbed onto one of Kim's legs, squeezing it tightly. Kat just started for a few seconds, her mouth wide open. If she were a cartoon, it surely would've hit the ground.

"Kat… flies are soon going to get into your mouth if you don't shut it." Tanya said with a smile. Kat shut her mouth and glared at Tanya, but the two kids were still there, and how they were clinging on to Kim, calling her mommy, well, that was certainly something she wasn't expecting.

"Marco, Lee-lee, I want you to meet an old friend of mine, Kat." Kim said, kneeling down to face her kids. The young boy, Marco, stared and looked up at Kat, and then turned back to Kim. "Mommy, she looks like that woman in that picture with Uncle Jason. You know the one he has on his mantle thingy in his apartment." Kat blushed, thankfully no one noticed, and Kim just nodded. "Uh-huh. That's the one. She's going to be visiting for a while, and tonight, she's staying with us, so you two have to be extra nice to her, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy." The twins said simultaneously.

Lee-lee looked up at Kat and smiled. "Do you play with Barbie dolls?"

Kat smiled. "Oh yeah, I play with them all the time."

"Good!... I like the name Kat. It's a really pretty name," Lee-lee said.

"I like the name Lee-lee," Kat said, kneeling down too, "It's very pretty. I actually have another friend named Lee-lee. She's very sweet, just like you."

Lee-lee just hugged Kat, and Kim smiled. "Looks like you've made a new friend."

The six friends quietly walked into the house, and Kim switched on the light.

**"SUPRIZE!!!" **

Kat looked around, and saw all the guys there. A huge smile appeared on her face.

"Welcome back, Kat." Tommy said, engulfing the young blonde into a massive hug. Kat closed her eyes, and just squeezed Tommy back. It felt good to be with friends.

"Kat," Billy said, giving her a hug once Tommy let go, "It's been way to long."

"Yeah, it has. Say, when did you get back from Aqauillar, or where ever you went?"

"About three years ago."

"Well, I'm glad your back."

"Yeah, me too…"

She quickly hugged Adam and Rocky, and said hello to Jason, and then the party had started. Everyone started to ask Kat questions, and she politely answered them the best that she could. Just then, Jason walked up to her, and sat right beside her on the couch.

"SO, how was your first official day back in Angel Grove?"

"Great! I had so much fun today!" Kat smiled as she thought about all the fun she had. Then, her mind drifted to a question. "Do you really have a picture of **ME** on your mantel?"

"Yes." Jason replied. "Yes I do."

"Which one?"

"One from our senior trip to Hawaii. Remember that?"

Kat laughed. "How could any of us forget that?" Kat thoughts drifted off to the memories of that week. She remembered the monster that attacked, and how all the elders were chanting spell, trying to get rid of it. Kat chuckled as she remembered the little dances they did. Before anything else could be said, Marco and Lee-lee came bouncing into the room, and landed right in front of Jason and Kat.

"Uncle Jason! Come play with us!" Marco pleaded.

"Yeah, you too, Miss. Kat. Please!" Lee-lee added.

Jason turned to Kat, who simply shrugged. "Alright guys, let's go."

* * *

"Ready or not, here I come." 

Lee-lee and Marco giggled as they heard Jason's footsteps getting closer, and Kat shushed them. "You don't want Jason to find us in out secret hiding spot, do you?" The twins just shook their heads, and got quiet.

"I wonder where they could be." Jason said as he walked into the guest room, where the three were hiding behind the huge chair. Jason slowly walked around the room, looking under the bed, and in the closet.

"FOUND YOU!" He said when he looked behind the chair. He grabbed Lee-lee, and picked her up and swung her around, causing her to giggle.

"Uncle Jason. Will you tell us a story?" Marco asked.

"Yeah, yeah. A story." Lee-lee replied.

"One about da Power Rangers." Marco said

"Yeah, yeah. Power Rangers." Lee-lee chimed.

"Alright, go put your pajamas on, and I'll see what I can do."

The twins ran out of the guest room, leaving Kat and Jason alone.

Kat let out a small sigh, as she leaned back and fell on the bed. Jason just laughed.

"What!?"

"Oh, nothing…"

Before anything else could be said, the two twins ran into the room, bouncing up and down. Lee-lee was wearing a dark pink shirt with the picture of Barbie on it, and her pants were a light shade of pink, and Marco was wearing a red race car shirt with matching pants.

"Okay, okay. Tonight's story is going to be about the Zeo Rangers." Jason said, once the two got comfortable.

"YAY!! The pink ranger is **MY** favorite one," Lee-lee said

"I like the red one. He's much cooler." Marco replied.

"Do you guys want to hear the story or not?"

"Yes Uncle Jason," the twin said simultaneously.

"Okay, so tonight's story starts off with a certain gold ranger entering the scene…."

A small smile appeared on her face as she laid on the bed, listening to Jason soft voice flow through the room.

* * *

Kat smiled as she tucked Marco under his red race care blanket. 

"You have a way with kids," Jason whispered as Lee-lee shifted around in her sleep as Jason held her in his arms.

"Yeah, I love kids," Kat replied in a soft voice as the two made their way to Lee-lee's room. The first thing Kat noticed about the room was that the walls were pink. All around the room, there were pictures of fairies, and unicorns, and gymnasts. Jason tucked the Lee-lee in, kissing her on the forehead.

"You're not so bad your self," Kat said.

"Yeah, they're like family to me…"

The two friends walked out of the young girl's room, and down to there living room, where the party was still going on.

"Kat!" Raven sang as she noticed Kat walking with Jason. Kat said good-bye to Jason, and walked over to Raven, who led the young blonde to the kitchen. When the two got there, Kat asked a question that had been burning through her mind.

"Tommy **IS** the father of Lee-lee and Marco, right?"

Raven laughed. "Yeah… I knew you'd probably come to some one, and ask that question. The answer is yes."

Kat let out a small sigh of relief, and smiled. "What's been up with every one?" She asked. "I mean, Jason told me the basics this morning, but I want details."

So they started talking. Raven told her all about their lives after Kat had left. She told Kat about going to Africa, when Zack and Aisha had gotten married. She told Kat about when the Youth Center became the Recreation Center, and she told Kat about the time when Jason asked Nelly out. Kat laughed as she listened, finding it funny that he had to use two horses, a can of soda, and some shoelaces.

"So," Raven said, "What's been up with **you**?"

"Oh, nothing much. I've been doing a whole lot of dancing, you know… I was recently the star of our Swan Lake performance. … Oh, I also have a boyfriend, his name is Chris, and we've been going out for about two years. "

"Oh… That's great." Kat could tell her cousin wasn't completely happy for her, but she knew she wouldn't be able to get it out of her. Not yet, anyway.

"So, having fun on your trip back to the states?" Raven asked. Kat knew she was trying to change the topic, but she didn't want to argue with any one right now.

"Yeah, it feels so good to be back home. I missed every thing and every one, and it's been way to long."

"Yeah, Kat, it has. You need to visit more often… Or maybe next summer, we can come visit you in London! That would be so FUN! I want to miss this Chris guy. He seems… interesting." Raven laughed.

Yup, it was good to be home. It was good indeed.


End file.
